SPRINGERFIELD
by ldude893
Summary: On the evening of Homer's birthday party, a strange creature attacks Springfield, and Bart's video camera records it all. A Treehouse of Horror story.


Test pattern, then a caption shows up.

_Multiple sightings of case designated "Springerfield"  
Camera retrieved at area formerly known as "Evergreen Terrace"._

Static comes up, a test pattern with numbers, codes, and a outline of Blinky the Rabbit on the side.

A scene of a party in the Simpsons household, with the Simpsons Family (excluding Homer), the Flanders, the Van Houtons, the guys from Moe's Tavern and the Plant, in the house. Camera points to the door. **Marge** comes by. Music is playing

**Marge:** Shhh! He's coming

_**Homer**_ walks in.

**Everyone:** SURPRISE!!!!

_**Homer**_ yells in shock and falls down on his back. **Marge** helps him up.

**Homer:** Aw, thanks guys.

_**Marge**_ hugs _**Homer**_ and the two kiss. Everyone cheers.

**Homer: **Okay, okay. Everyone, thank you for your party, and if you brought a present, you can stay

Scene cuts to the kitchen, people chatting, music in the background, **Barney** is seen lying on top of the counter, drunk. **Lisa** comes by.

**Lisa:** Bart, I can't believe mom let you take the camera, do you even know how to use it?

**Bart: **What do you think I am, stupid? Now where's the focus button?

Scene switches to **Carl, Homer** and **Lenny** on the couch, dancing to _Macarena_. Camera rotates to Maggie sipping on a can of Buzz Cola.

Scene then switches to dining room, lights out, a cake on the table with candles and Homer sitting behind it.

**Everyone: **_o/...Happy Birthday to you. o/_

Everyone claps, Homer blows the candles out.

**Homer:** Thank you, now bring out the presents.

**Ned Flanders:** Happy 'diddly' Birthday, homer. Here's your present, which I really think you'll like  
present from Ned Flanders.

**Ned** gives **Homer** a present. He unwraps it.

**Homer:** A _**Bible?!?**_

**Ned:** It's the new 8th edition. It even includes a timeline.

**Homer** turns the Bible over. A long seemingly three foot long timeline rolls out.

**Homer:** Uh....thanks.

**Ned:** You're Diddly-doodly welcome.

**Ned** walks out of view. **Lisa** steps in with a present.

**Lisa:** **Bart **and I made this present myself. Hope you like it.

**Homer** unwraps the present.

**Homer:** A watch?

**Lisa: **It's also a timer and a buzzer in case you fall asleep in the plant. It's not much, but at least its practical.

**Homer: **Awww, this is the greatest gift I ever had. _Next_

Cut to the next scene. **Homer** is seen clutching his stomach and being led by **Marge** upstairs

**Bart:** Hmmmmmmmm.

Cut to another scene. **Homer** and **Marge's** bedroom. **Bart** secretly record the two from the door. Faint sound of ABBA music in the background

**Marge: **Don't worry, I called Dr. Hibbert, he said the stomach pains are nothing.

**Homer: **Whew

**Marge: **However, you got to stop drinking beer for awhile.

**Homer: **GAH!! NOT THE BEER!

**Marge: **C'mon, Homie, it's just a few days, don't you want to be healthy?

**Homer: **Eh, alright Marge, but there's one thing you can do to make me feel better, _a little snuggling?_

**Marge:** Ooooooooh, Homie, you are so _bad_-

**Bart** accidentally falls into the room.

**Marge and Homer: **Bart!

**Marge: **Bart, you were listening to us for the whole time?

**Bart: **I'm just documenting the night.

**Homer: **Bart, give me the camera.

**Bart:** But-

**Homer: **JUST GIVE IT

Scene cuts to a wild chase through the kitchen and Living Room through the view of the Camera. Camera turns to **Bart**

**Bart:**My name is Bart Simpson, and I'm being chased by what could possibly be a Homerus Simpsonius, the missing link of evolution. A chopper is waiting right outside and-

**Homer: **Why you little-

**Homer** pounces on **Bart** and the camera falls on the carpet. **Homer** strangles **Bart**, **Marge** comes into the room.

**Marge:** Homer, STOP!

**Homer: **I've suffered enough for ten years and I'm going to end this annoyance ONCE AND FOR A-

Suddenly the lights go out. Someone screamed. Music stops. The room shakes.

**Homer:** What the-

**Bart: **What's going on?

**Bart** picks up the camera. It's all dark. He carefully moves to the front door.

Everyone is a bit tense. **Marge** lits a candle up.

**Marge: **Is everyone alright?

Lights go back on. **Barney** is lying on top of the stairs, drunk again.

**Ned:** Why, I never knew doomsday would come this early.

**Marge:** I think it was just a earthquake.

**Milhouse (from living room, off screen):** Hey everybody!! There's a news flash on TV!!

Everyone run to the living room. The faint voice of **Kent Brockman** on TV is heard.

**Kent Brockman:** -and authorities are telling people to remain calm. Witnesses say that a extremely large disturbance near the Power Plant was felt. It is likely that a faultline near West Springfield triggered this event. Police are about to evacuate hillbillies from the Springfield County, but they're refusing the leave.

Scene on TV shows **Cletus** welding a shotgun at Officer Lou.

**Cletus (on TV):** Ya' dang City Slicker's ain't gonna move anyone as long as Cletus is around.

Scene on TV cuts back to **Kent Brockman**. Camera zooms out.

**Bart:** Wait, we might see something outside!!

Scene cuts to **Bart** climbing a tree to the roof.

**Bart:** I'm Bart Simpson, and a few moments ago, the house has been struck by a earthquake. No casualties were reported yet, and El Barto is unavailable for comment, even though he's facing the camera right now.

**Lisa:** Bart, this is not the time.

**Bart: **MY camera here.

**Bart** reaches the roof. **Milhouse** and **Lisa** are already in the top.

**Milhouse:** It's a pretty beautiful night, Lisa.

**Lisa:** Milhouse, you already know i'm hooked up with Colin.

**Milhouse:** I thought he LEFT!

**Lisa:** He was hospitalized after getting hit by that tractor.

Camera points to Springfield in the background, then turns to the Nuclear Power Plant in the distance.

**Milhouse:** There's nothing we can see from here.

**Lisa:**I don't think the earthquake was that strong.

**Bart:** Hey, I'm sure we can see something.

**Lisa:**That came out of a boy who skateboarded to Krustyburger naked.

**Bart:**Shut up-

A large roar and explosion is heard, camera quickly turns to the Power Plant, now engulfed in a massive explosion.

**Milhouse:** AHHHH!!!

**Bart:** See, I told you we could see something.

**Marge:** Bart! Lisa! Get down quick!!

**Bart** and **Lisa** jump down from the roof to the backyard. **Milhouse** follows. Everyone runs to the front of the house.

Panic. **Reverend Lovejoy** and **Helen Lovejoy** are seen running from the left side of the street. Lots of people are also running past.

**Ned (hugging Rod and Todd close to him):** Boys, it's doomsday.

**Homer:** Shut up, Flanders, panic like the rest of us.

**Marge:** What IS that thing?

As **Laura and Ruth Powers** hurry past, a flaming object is thrown into the sky. It hits the Simpsons Car, and rests on the frontyard just after **Moe** runs out of the way. It is the head of the Statue of Jebediah Springfield.

**Homer:** OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY-

**Bart:** Dad, we get it.

**Otto** comes by and takes a photo of it with his cell phone camera before running off. **Lisa** examines the head. .

**Lisa:** Wow, how did THAT happen?

**Bart:** Whatever it is, it's not me this time, and it definitely wasn't human.

Camera turns to the left; more people are running as something shaped like a tentacle or tail rises and smashed down in the far distance.

Cuts to The Simpsons in the garage.

**Marge:** We'll take the other car

**Bart:** Mom, the monster's miles away

**Marge:** We can't take any chances.

**Lisa:** It won't come THAT quick. We didn't even pack up any supplies.

**Marge** ponders for awhile.

**Marge:** Okay, get some food, a map, and a flashlight

**Lisa:** Phone?

**Homer:** Got it (holding the phone)

Drops the phone, shatters  
**Homer:** D'oh!

**Marge:** Alright, get a phone

Cut to a scene in the car. **Bart** is holding a camera in the backseat

**Homer:** Awww, why do YOU have to drive

**Marge:** It's about time a woman is the one leading a family to survival.

**Lisa:** Why don't we talk about why the monster's here?

**Bart:** Isn't it obvious? Radiation!

**Homer:** Yeah, we had a two headed goat at the plant once. We found him eating 'Mr. Carbon Rod'

**Marge:** What the-

Car makes unusual noise

Cut to next scene. **Marge** and the rest of the family out of the car in the middle of the road.

**Marge:** Hrmmmmm, I thought I just filled it up

**Bart** and **Lisa** looked at the map

**Lisa:** We can get out of town by using the Michael Jackson Expressway

**Bart:** Michael Jackson Expressway?

**Lisa:** Formerly Dalai Lama Expressway. It's East of Town.

**Homer:** The Kwik E Mart's nearby, we can get more supplies.

**Marge:** We HAVE supplies

**Homer:** Uh, (holds up a empty bag of chips) not anymore

**Marge:** *sigh*, okay, let's go to the Kwik E Mart

cut to next scene, another street.

**Homer:** Bart, you still got that camera on?

**Bart:** Yeah

**Homer:** Good, cause people have to see this. We'll be KING'S OF YOUTUBE.

Keep Walking

**Lisa:** It looks like they all left quickly, they even left the shoplights on.

**Bart:** How far is it to the Kwik E Mart?

**Lisa:** We can turn right to Scully Street, or we can keep going a few more blocks and-

**Marge and Homer:** LOOK OUT!!!!

**Lisa** and **Bart** quickly back away as a large monstrous leg crashes down in front of them. Bullets. Camera turns around to spot police and SWAT members shooting at the monster. **Bart** and **Lisa** duck behind cars on one side of the street while **Homer**, **Marge**, and **Maggie** on the other. Soldiers soon come out and push a police officer to the side.

**Soldier:** GET OUTTA THE WAY, THIS JOB IS ONLY FIT FOR THE MILITARY

**Police Officer:** YOU HAD YOUR TURN IN IRAQ

**Soldier:** I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT IRAQ (Knocks him out with the end of his rifle)

A tank comes into view and fires. Camera zooms in. **Marge** is pointing somewhere and yelling to **Bart** and **Lisa**

**Marge:** GET TO SCULLY STREET

**Homer, Marge** and **Maggie** quickly move. **Bart** and **Lisa** cross the street through the crossfire. Monster pans up, showing the head of the monster. Explosions, then running.

**Homer:** Over there!

Camera looks behind as the monster is rotating towards them, more explosions. **Bart** lands onto the Kwik E Mart floor behind his back. Camera is on the floor and still.

**Homer:** Apu?

**Marge:** You're still here?

**Apu:** Yes, I made a vow to stay with the store at all times.

Explosions outside, then smoke. The floor shakes as the monster moves along the street. Some food falls from the racks. **Homer** picks up a magazine on the floor.

**Homer:** Oooooooooh, Great Balls of Fire

**Apu:** That'll be fifteen dollars

**Homer:** Wha-? You still sell things at a time like this?

**Apu:** We have a policy that we continue selling things even during times of crisis. The policy doesn't include our food, water, and our Beef Jerky.

**Homer** grabs an entire jar. **Bart** picks up the camera.

**Homer:** Mmmmmmm, Beef Jerky

**Apu:** Where do you plan to go, Mr. and Mrs. Simpson?

**Marge:** We're planning to get out of town on the expressway.

**Apu:** Well, good luck. There's a shortcut just up the street, it's between the Bowl-A-Rama and the Wax Museum.

**Bart:** What about you?

**Apu:** I always wanted to die in a convenience store.

Scene cuts to right outside the door. The shops are in flames, and the wreckage of a car is seen.

Scene cuts again. The family is walking on the middle of the road. On the right, some shops are damaged but not in flames. The camera spots a TV store. **Bart** comes closer. Zoom into one of the screens, where a lottery is showing.

**Announcer:** ...and the numbers are 4, 8, 15, 16 , 23, 42. If you...

The rest of the screens are showing News Footage of the monster, with **Arnie Pie** and **Kent Brockman**

**Arnie Pie:**...we got some amazing shot over here. The monster is on the move at East Springfield, and so is the military. We just got reports of a skirmish nearby Scully and Locke Street, with no reports on survivors.

**Kent Brockman:** Thank you, Arnie. Now we got seperate reports of some other creatures attacking civilians. We don't know if the reports are valid, but it's most likely...

**Homer:** Bart, no time for TV, we got a killer monster on the loose and we have to get out of here before- oh my god, BUMBLEBEE MAN!!

**Homer** stares at a screen showing Bumblebee Man and laughs

Scene cuts again to The Simpsons going near the Bowl-A-Rama. **Martin Prince** is seen running, **Dolph, Jimbo and Kerney** are stealing tires, **Grampa Simpson** is lying on the middle of the road, shivering.

**Bart:** There's the shortcut.

**Homer:** A long dark alley, the #1 horror movie cliché

**Lisa:** Actually, the #1 cliché is that the girl always survives.

Everyone looks at Lisa.

**Lisa:** What?

Scene cuts to further on the alleyway.

**Lisa:** Bart, you controlled the camera for the whole time already, why can't I use it?

**Homer:** Now, now, Lisa, this is a male dominated society

**Lisa:** In that case, I'm living in a society of idiots. (grabs the camera)

**Bart:** Hey, give it back!

**Lisa:** Not dominated by males any longer.

The two fight for the camera. The camera shakes rapidly.

**Marge:** Bart, Lisa, stop it!

**Homer:** Yeah, people will get vertigo watching the playback.

After a few more seconds, **Lisa** gets control of the camera.

**Lisa:** HA!

**Bart:** You can't get hold of the camera forever, you know.

Suddenly, a sound is heard.

**Marge:** What was that?

**Bart:** Look!

Camera points down, where lots and lots of rats are running away from the same direction.

**Lisa:** I wonder what they're running from.

**Homer:** Eh, who cares, we're at the end of the alley anyway-wha?

A couple insect like creatures are outside of the alley. They don't look friendly. The family backs away, but Homer is calm

**Homer:** What? It's just a couple of vicious looking bugs, big deal.

Camera zooms into the background, where one of the parasites attack and bite **Gil**, then crawls off.

**Gil:** Hey, I'm all right!

His head pops. His body falls.

**Lisa:** Oh my god

**Bart:** RUN!

They run. The parasites crawl after them. **Bart** uses his slingshot on one of them. One parasite jumps on **Lisa**

**Lisa:** AHHHHHHHH!

Just before it bites, **Homer** hits it with a crowbar multiple times.

**Homer: **GO BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG

Another parasite goes for **Homer**. He kicks it and runs. The family keeps running. The camera pans up to briefly spot two fighter jets flying by.

Scene cuts to the family running to a building. Some parasites are still chasing them. They quickly get into the steel door, **Bart** and **Homer** keep pushing on the door to stop the parasites from trying to get in.

**Marge:** *Whew*, I'm glad THAT's over.

They rest for awhile

Scene cuts to **Lisa** holding the camera in front of her.

**Lisa:** My name is Lisa Simpson, it's 12:00 am on April 17, and approximately an hour and a half ago, something attacked the city. We don't know what it is, but-

**Bart:** Lisa, I think it's a bit too early for last words.

**Lisa:** *sigh* whatever it is, it killed a lot of people and destroyed many homes. We're taking shelter inside this building and......where exactly are we?

**Maggie** points to somewhere off-screen. Camera turns to the left to spot another door. **Bart** opens it.

**Bart:** Hey, we're at the Springfield Mall!

Scene cuts to the family walking through an empty clothing store.

**Homer: **Hello?

**Lisa: **Anybody here?

No answer, they keep walking.

**Bart:** Uh, Lis', can I have my camera back now?

**Lisa:***sigh*, alright. (hands the camera over to Bart.)

**Bart:** Thanks-

**Soldier 1: **FREEZE

Hands up. 4 soldiers come into view.

**Solder 1:** (talking into walkie) We got five civies.

**Soldier 2:** Okay, MOVE!

**Lisa:** What's going on?

**Soldier 2:** You just stumbled across our command center. We're working with the Springfield Police Department to set up a counter attack.

**Lisa:** But where is everybody?

**Soldier 1** lifts up a large sheet on the wall to reveal lots of soldiers and police officers around. A medic post in the left and the command post on the right.

The family moves around the area. There is a soldier on a stretcher whose stomach was torn apart that the ribcage is exposed.

**Bart:** Aw, sick!

**Marge:** I thought these things only happen on Halloween.

Camera moves to see soldiers and policemen on laptops at the command post (one of them seen playing Minesweeper). There's large screen in the background. Camera zooms in to see the monster smashing its arm into Moe's Tavern. Zooms back out. **Lou** whispers into **Chief Wiggum**'s ear.

**Chief Wiggum:** Alright everyone, Rack em' and Pack'em, we're phantoms at 15.

**Lou:** Uh, Chief, what does that even mean?

**Chief Wiggum:** To tell you the truth, I have no idea.

Laptops are being picked packed up. **Marge** is talking to one soldier

**Soldier:** We're evacuating the rest of the civilians through the Springfield Bridge, so I guess you made the right choice.

**Marge:** Is there any other way out?

**Soldier:** Our heli's are arriving at 30 minutes, but the quickest escape should be the bridge.

**Marge:** Thank you (turns around to the camera) Okay everyone, we're going to get outta here.

The family cheers.

Cut to next scene. The family is in the front atrium of the mall.

**Homer:** It's about time we get out of this place. This is worse than Itchy and Scratchy Land

**Marge:** I thought we were going to forget that.

**Homer:** I thought you did.

Suddenly, a tank falls from the ceiling of the mall and crashes into the ground. Screams and shouting. A large roar is heard outside.

**Lisa:** The monster!

**Marge:** Time's running out. We have to hurry.

The family runs to the door. Once they get out, they see the monster attacking the mall. Military Helicopters fire missiles at it. A tank fires a shell nearby.

Scene changes again. The Simpsons family is seen running again. The monster is seen behind them, using its tail to smash a nearby Cloverfield billboard to pieces.

**Bart:** My name is Bart Simpson, and we are being chased by an unidentified creature that destroyed half of Springfield-

**Lisa:** Bart, not now!

The roar is heard again.

Scene cuts to a large steel bridge. Soldiers and civilians are moving across, including **Comic Book Guy**, **Patty** and **Selma**, **Otto**, **Principal Skinner**, **Mrs. Hoover**, **Mrs. Krabappel**, **Snake**, and various others

**Skinner's mother: **This is all YOUR fault, Seymour

**Skinner: **Yes, mother.

**Homer:** Well, we made it

**Bart:** What are we going to do now?

**Marge:** I heard there's a good hotel in Capital City.

**Lisa:** What about Springfield?

**Marge:** We'll come back in a few months once the monster's dead, and the house is still standing.

**Homer:** I wonder what happened to Flanders?

**Ned Flander:** Hey Homer.

**Homer:** GAHHH!!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!

**Ned Flanders:** Yes I am, the boys are okay (seen besides Ned Flanders), the house is fine, the monster never came to Evergreen Terrace.

**Marge:** Well, that's a relief.

Monster roar.

**Bart:** oh no, not again

Camera looks to the top right, the monster's tail was about to smash into the bridge. It hits the bridge. **Bart** falls down to the ground with the camera. **Snake** and a soldier is seen plunging into the water.

**Homer:** GAH!!! DAMN YOU FLANDERS

**Ned Flanders:** What?

**Bart:** The Bridge is collapsing!

**Marge:** GET BACK!

Everyone on the bridge runs back to the Springfield side of the bridge as the bridge collapses. **Otto** slips and falls. The entire bridge slants downwards, and more people fall into the water. **Bart** manages to get up and run back.

Scene cuts to The Simpsons family and other people running past the ruins of Red Blazing Realty. Everyone's exhausted. It's almost morning.

**Marge:** Everyone okay?

**Lisa:** Yeah

**Homer:** Define 'okay'- OW, my back.

**Bart:** *pant* The choppers.

Everybody looks up. A helicopter is flying overhead.

**Lisa:** It's heading towards the Tire Yard!

**Homer:** TO FREEDOM!!

Cut to next scene. The monster is seen not far in the distance.  
Helicopters landing near the still flaming Tire Yard.

**Soldier:** GO, GO, GO!

**Bart:** Finally!

**Homer** is about to enter the chopper but is pushed aside by **Wise Guy**

**Wise Guy:** Go get your own chopper

Chopper door closes and lifts off. A car tossed by the monster hits the chopper and it explodes in midair.

**Homer:** Wow, glad I'm not him.

**Soldier:** There's another chopper at the soccer field. We'll escort you there.

**Marge:** This way, kids, hurry!

Camera looks back, explosions as the monster is advancing, with **Sideshow Mel** running from it. More helicopters lift off in the distance.

**Homer:** We got all the footage we need, son, now let's get outta here!

Scene cuts to the road near the field. A helicopter is about to land.

**Lisa:** We made it!

**Homer:** Not yet, honey

As **Bart** nears the field, he trips. **Homer** and **Lisa** look back, suddenly shocked.

**Homer:** OH MY GOD

**Lisa:** BART, LOOK OUT!

**Bart:** Wha?...uh oh

Camera looks up to see the monster looming overhead. It moves it's head closer.

**Bart: **Easy...easy...nice monster...

Not nice. The monster jerks forward and uses its jaws on **Bart**

**Bart:** AHHHHHHHH!!!!!

The camera spins. **Bart** and the camera falls back to the ground.

**Homer:** NO!

**Lisa:** BART!

**Marge:** BART! Are you okay? (hands **Maggie** to **Homer **and runs towards him)

**Bart** slowly gets up, bruised and blackened face. Picks up camera

**Bart:** Yeah

**Marge:** You're going to make it. The chopper's here.

Monster roar

**Marge: **Come on!

**Bart** and **Marge** run towards the chopper to **Lisa**, **Maggie**, and **Homer** just before the chopper takes off from the field to safety.

**Homer:** WOOHOO!! SO LONG, SUCKER!

Everyone sighs in relief.

Scene cuts to 2 minutes after takeoff. The sun is rising and morning has come. The chopper is far from Springfield and military planes are repeatedly bombing the monster. Smoke is rising from the town, one of the cooling towers of the Springfield Power Plant are seen damaged with a large hole in it. The Simpsons are tired and dirty, but safe.

**Marge:** Well, we REALLY made it.

**Bart:** It's about time I get some rest.

**Homer:** Well I think it's all worth it. This footage is long enough to be a movie. We'll win an emmy for this!

**Lisa:** Dad, don't you feel a bit guilty that you're going to get rich from other people's tragedies?

**Homer:** What?

**Marge:** I think Lisa's right. This event has been horrifying enough, and we all want to forget that it ever happened. Besides, with all the blood and gore we recorded, this video would be pulled off Youtube within two days!

**Homer** thinks for awhile. Then makes his final decision.

**Homer:** You're right, people would go to hell for recording stuff like this (not that I believe in hell). This footage must be destroyed! Pilot, open the door!

**Pilot:** But sir-

**Homer:** JUST DO IT! (yanks the camera from **Bart**)

The helicopter door opens.

**Homer** flings the camera out. The camera falls, plunging down 30 meters below, and lands in another suburbian area, right on **J.J. Abrams** head.

**J.J. Abrams:** OW, what the heck?

Camera lands on the ground. **J.J. Abrams** picks it up.

**J.J. Abrams:** Hmmmmm.

**His Wife:** Jeffery? Did you get the paper yet?

**J.J. Abrams:** Yeah, I did. (and I got something else, too)

Static, then the screen freezes.

Scene cuts to weeks ago. A carnival at the power plant. Camera is viewing outside a ferris wheel into the background, where there are carnival tents on a field nearby the plant. A helicopter is airlifting a container with the words "RAT SPECIMENT 42" towards the plant.

Beeping is heard

**Marge:** Whoa, the batteries are running out. **Bart**, give me the camera.

**Bart** gives the camera to **Marge**, and holds it in front of the family. **Homer** and **Bart** are looking outside of the ferris wheel.

**Marge:** Okay everyone, any last words?

**Lisa:** We had a good day

**Bart:** Homer, look! A pie eating contest!

**Homer:** Mmmmm, pie. (drools)

Static, screen freeze. Blank.

Special Thanks to J.J. Abrams for making one heck of a monster movie.


End file.
